Wizwar100
Wizwar100 is a War, a Wiz, and a 100. He does video game reviews on the internet, as well as being one of the co-founders of RCG. As well as starting a wikia page in the early days of RCG without anyone else knowing about it's existance until sometime after the wordpress site was made. 'Introduction' Wizwar100 (A.K.A. LazyWorkCreations) is a game reviewer on the internet from Canada. He first started out very mediocre to sometimes unintentionally funny. He has improved later on with his reviewing quality. His reviews are mostly old Super Nintendo games. With a few reviews on newer games. 'Video Game Reviews' The Wizwar100 inspiration to review games was at first inspired by the AVGN(The Angry Nintendo Nerd at the time) as he found his videos hilarious, but because of failing to find a good nes emulator to record games, he put off on being a reviewer. Soon afterwards he discovered Armake21 and his Total Recall review finding that just as hilarious. He was then determined to become a reviewer. His first start into video reviewing was the equivilant of finding a little kid reviewing with an emulator on the computer kind of review, except his was more watchable and laughable. His first reviews were quite mediocre with a lack of skill in showing the whole game and/or attempts at making jokes. Later on after having access to record from consoles, his review started to improve from the Wii Play Sports review. WizWar was first known as the Super Nintendo Guy who reviewed specifically Super Nintendo games, but later on dropped that name and just went back to being called by his user name. Currently he reviews random games he comes across. 'Videos' Aside from videos, he also does videos. Videos include Random Crap, which is random crap, Q&As, which is him answering questions, Let's Plays he abandoned on the RCG youtube, and reviewing Kamen Rider belts, which are toys ment for Japanese kids that make loud noises that last for several hours, which is also how long him and Zero will go on about Kamen Rider in general. 'Characters' Occassionally, the Wizwar100 would have characters that make an appearance from time to time (and shown in the intro even if they aren't in the video). Such as; Dr. R and Positivo. Dr. R A character obviously rip off of based off Dr. Insano from the Spoony Experiment series.His quote on quote first appearance is in his SplatterHouse review, but offically made his appearance in his Re-Review of Ultraman. His character always has ambitions to rule the world (Because that's real original) and attempts to thrawt Wizwar before he thrawts him (Which usually happens). He is always hiding in Wiz's basement in his secret laboratory. Inspector M Inspectror M is a detective that's basically WizWar wearing a coat and traditional fedora. He investigates (Reviews) games in a film noir style and passes judgement on the games. Positivo An overly positive person that tends to review good games who sounds like a 90s surfer. Wears a bandana, sunglasses, and fingerless gloves. Mr.N/ F.A.G. His purpose at first was to review tv shows in less than 30 seconds, but was moved to doing parody reviews of angry gamers and playing as a character called F.A.G. (F(blank) Angry Gamer). 'RiverCityGamers' He does things for RCG and was a founder, in case you didn't already know that. 'Others'